GUILD WARS
Guild Wars are held every Thursday and Sunday from 00:01am to 23:59pm. They last 24 hours. It is expected that ALL GUILD MEMBERS PARTICIPATE IN WAR. '''Repeated failures in participation will lead to you being kicked from guild as this is a '''TEAM EFFORT. '''This page is to help you understand how to prep and battle in War. ''THE BASICS'' * Five guilds are picked randomly to fight each other * Each member in guild has five battle chances to use * Magic cannot be used, but troops can * You earn personal fame and HB, the guild gets (bank shards) * The higher your personal point score, the bigger the reward, first place guilds get a bonus * The more members we have that attack the better score we have as a guild ''PREPPING FOR WAR'' Set your base the day or night before war starts. You don't want your opponent to beat your base easily and get three stars. * Use best defensive heroes on base * Ensure hero traps are placed * Fill garrisons will other high heroes * Have full troops made You also want to plan ahead to think who is your best attack team. It may be your defensive team. You want to have troops made to help you with offense. If troops die during battle they will revive, so you will not have to retrain them. ''WAR DAY'' Once midnight hits on war day, it's go time! Enter Event Page and start to scout bases... It does not matter what might level you are, always start with highest might team. (You will see team might and names when you enter event). When you enter team, you will see bases with their might below. When you click on base you can see their set up, and in the upper right corner you will see a point score. That is what you get if you beat that base. You can exit any base without battling, or lose a battle before is hits one star and not lose a battle chance. This gives you the opportunity to look for bases that have no heroes, one hero, or an easy set up first. If your Heroes die during battle you do have to wait for them to revive afterwards. REMEMBER: * Use Heroes best for attacking w/o magic (i.e warlock, sk, grizz, harpy, santa, vlad, drake, etc) * Scout bases first before attacking, jump on easy high ones in any guild * Work as a team; post in guild chat when you found a good base so everyone hits it * '''NEVER ATTACK in your MIGHT RANGE, your point score will be too low, and your fame will be low at end * You can watch rankings throughout day as war progresses by clicking "Rankings" * Collects rewards when war is over as you would with Torch Rewards. GOOD LUCK! Screenshot_2016-01-15-00-08-51.png|'Event Screen' Screenshot_2016-01-17-19-19-31.png|'Guild Screen' Screenshot_2016-01-17-19-19-44.png|'Base Screen' Screenshot_2016-01-17-20-23-44.png|'Rankings' Screenshot_2016-01-18-04-36-50.png|'Claim Rewards' PAST RESULTS Please look here for past war results. 3/3/16 2/29/16